14 de febrero, ¡un día para irse a la mierda!
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Maldito 14 de febrero. Un día en donde todo el jodido mundo debería irse a la mierda. No logro comprender todos estos romanticismos aun cuando yo estoy enamorado (secretamente) de cierto español, pero mi visión hacia este día no cambiará tan fácil y menos aun cuando el maldito macho-patatas se atreve a estar cerca de mi hermano.


Summary: Maldito 14 de febrero. Un día en donde todo el jodido mundo debería irse a la mierda. No logro comprender todos estos romanticismos aun cuando yo estoy enamorado (secretamente) de cierto español, pero mi visión hacia este día no cambiará tan fácil y menos aun cuando el maldito macho-patatas se atreve a estar cerca de mi hermano.

Contenido: Romance, Humor, AU (universo alterno), tal vez OCC, palabras que los niños buenos no deberían decir xD

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino) y mención de Gerita (Alemania x Italia / Ludwig x Feliciano)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: CIAO! Feliz 14 de febrero para todos! Día odiado por muchos y agradecido por otros pocos XD y yo aquí celebrándolo solterona mientras escribo traumas reprimidos sobre este día en un intento de fic romantico-comico

Romano: Tu siempre tienes traumas reprimidos…sea 14 de febrero o no *rueda los ojos*

Hikari: Lovi-Love cruel! D: bueno lo mismo de siempre, otro trauma reprimido que tengo es que no soy Himaruya Hidekaz por lo que hetalia no me pertenece, pero al menos puedo sacar estos traumas escribiendo algo que espero les guste. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Quiero que todo el mundo se vaya a la mierda…-susurré para mi mismo al rondar por aquella absurda escuela. Era el 14 de febrero, ese tormentoso día donde todos fingen felicidad rebosante junto a su pareja. Chocolates, rosas, globos, besos y un menú empalagoso de cursilerías y hormonas de toda clase solamente como pretexto para los estudiantes a fin de llevar a su pareja a su cama para una noche de asqueroso sexo que ni siquiera serviría para alguna filmación barata de pornografía.

Y no, yo no era esa clase de personas resentidas con medio mundo solamente por estar soltero en esta fecha tan rebosante de publicidad barata para gente enamorada. BAH! Como si envidiara a aquellos bastardos que parecían sanguijuelas besando a otras…simplemente asqueroso

-¡Lovi!- oh genial, ahora se acerca el mas idiota de todos los bastardos- Un grupo de chicas me han dado algunos chocolates… ¿quieres comerlos conmigo?- y ahí estaba, su maldita y jodidamente atractiva sonrisa cuando se dirigía a mi. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo es que podía tener tantos defectos aquel bastardo y aun así lograr hacerme temblar como un flan!? Si, ¡con un carajo! La persona que está frente mío, con su estúpida sonrisa, sus ojos olivo, su piel bronceada y su cabello castaño era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el bastardo mas bastardo e idiota que estudia en toda Hetalia Gakuen y que resulta ser la persona de la cual estoy enamorado

-Como si quisiera comer tus estúpidos chocolates- dije con una mirada fría pero que aun así no pareció afectarle, es mas solo pudo soltar una tierna risa, ¡UNA RISA! Ese tipo debía estar mal de la maldita cabeza

-¡Anda, Lovi! ¡Comamos juntos! ¡Tengo unas cuantas trufas y bombones conmigo! Te compartiré la mitad de los que traigo- contestaba mientras levantaba una bolsa llena de toda clase de chocolates, todos dados por sus tontas seguidoras- ¿sí?- ¡argh! ¡Como odiaba cuando ponía aquel resplandor en sus ojos como si se tratara de un cachorrito bajo la lluvia!

-Está bien…pero las trufas son mías, bastardo- respondí mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, el maldito español solo asintió mientras me alcanzaba y ambos nos dirigíamos hacia uno de los patios traseros de la escuela.

Antes de llegar a nuestro destino no pude evitar ver con la esquina de mi ojo a mi estúpido hermano menor, y como si ese día de mierda no pudiera empeorar, la imagen que vi no solo era de Feliciano con su cara de retrasado mental en su rostro (vamos, su típica expresión) si no que, para joder aun más la situación, Feliciano estaba dándole un chocolate a ese alemán fortachón de su salón… ¡A UN MALDITO ALEMAN!

-¡VETE A JODER A ALGUIEN MAS!- dije sin pensar mientras le arrebataba el chocolate de las manos a mi hermano y le gritaba en la cara al estúpido alemán- ¡Y tú! Imbécil, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre querer darle un chocolate en este día de mierda a un macho-patatas como él?!

-V-ve! Hermano…no te preocupes, tengo también tu chocolate aquí- me contestó Feliciano mientras sacaba otro chocolate más de su mochila- Ese chocolate es para Ludwig…

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡No le vas a dar nada a este tonto!- le dedique una mirada más de odio al tonto alemán mientras este me veía entre sorprendido y molesto. ¡Como si me importara la opinión que tuviera de mi!- ¡Y escúchame atentamente Feliciano! ¡Donde te vuelva a encontrar con este tonto te juro que te quedas sin herencia! ¡Y sin pasta! ¡¿Me oyes bien?!- y genial, ahora tenía frente a mí a mi inútil hermano llorando como una pequeña nenita, por favor no era ni la primera ni la última vez que le amenazara de esa forma

Sin pensármelo demasiado di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino inicial, con el maldito de Antonio aun caminando a mi lado

-No debiste de haber hecho eso Lovi- decía con tono preocupado mientras veía aun el chocolate de mi hermano (que era para el alemán) en mi mano- Seguro que Feli hizo ese chocolate solamente para Ludwig… ¡él es un gran chico! El otro día cuando fui a casa de Gilbert siempre fue muy educado conmigo y con Francis

-¡Me vale un bledo como es ese inútil!- dije aun enfurecido mientras me dejaba caer en el pasto y recargaba mi espalda en el tronco del árbol, dejando a un lado mi mochila y comenzando a romper la envoltura de la cajita

-¡Ah! ¡Lovi! ¡No debes abrirlo! ¡No es tuyo!- me contesto el imbécil que igualmente se sentó, intentando detenerme- ¡Eso es de Ludwig y Feli!- me quite a Antonio de encima y termine mi labor, viendo que el chocolate era bastante grande además de estar decorado como si hubiese sido hecho por una señorita

-¡Cállate y come!- le grite cuando le metí a la boca la mitad de chocolate, tal vez entre la conmoción el bastardo solo termino mordiéndolo y tragándoselo

-¡Lovi!...-se cayó de repente mientras se tapaba la boca mientras movía levemente su lengua- ¡Oh! ¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO! ¿En serio lo hizo Feli?- ya sin importarle lo demás le dio una segunda mordida al resto del chocolate- ¡Es un gran cocinero! ¡Sabe hacer de todo!- y por extrañas razones ese fue el comentario que mas me inquietó

¿Por qué un día tan mierda como este solo podía empeorar más y más? Odiaba cuando oía esa clase de comentarios referentes a mi hermano menor, aunque se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Solo imagínense, pasar toda su maldita infancia cuidando de tu mellizo menor, quien al parecer es el tesoro familiar y tú solo eres su estúpido hermano que nunca llegara a ser como el "grandioso Feliciano". Soportar comparaciones e insultos sutiles y disfrazados en palabras bonitas para solo mostrar aun mas tu clara falta de talento y de cualidades. Y aun así, ¡no poder odiar a tu maldito hermano! No poder odiarlo ya que sabes perfectamente que es tan tonto que ni siquiera hace todas aquellas cosas a propósito, por lo que la culpa solo es de todos aquellos quienes los comparan. ¿Se lo imaginaron? Pues de esa forma (o peor) fue mi maldita y seca niñez y parte de adolescencia

-Como si me importara…- dije en un susurro mientras también me comía aquel delicioso chocolate. Oír que la persona que amas secretamente admira las cualidades de tu hermano de las que tú careces no es una forma muy linda para joder más aun el día. La mano del maldito bastardo enfrente mío me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos y mirarle de forma interrogativa- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Tu chocolate… ¿no me darás uno? Hoy es 14 de febrero- me miró sonriente mientras esperaba con la palma extendida. ¿¡QUE SE CREIA EL BASTARDO?! No es que como si yo trajera un chocolate para él en mi mochila ni nada por el estilo (ok, si lo traigo pero no lo quiero admitir) así que no, ¡no le iba a dar ninguna mierda!

-No tengo bastardo, confórmate con el "grandioso" y "delicioso" chocolate de Feliciano- desvíe la mirada, tal vez remarcando demasiado sarcasmo en los dos anteriores adjetivos

-Oh Lovi no debes estar tan enfadado- bajó su mano y le volví a mirar, perdiéndome en aquel verde de sus ojos tan inmenso, tal vez olvidándome un momento de todo pensamiento en aquel color y suprimiendo todo mi entorno con tal de ver aquellos ojos de los cuales no podía apartarme

-¡CUIDADO!- dijo una voz ajena a nosotros, cuando volví en sí solo pude notar como el tonto de Antonio me había empujado y ahora ambos nos encontrábamos tumbados en el pasto (el encima de mi) y un poco sorprendidos- ¡Lo siento! –un chico de cabellera rubia, alto y de nacionalidad danesa que se acercó a nosotros mientras recogía el balón que posiblemente me hubiera golpeado si el bastardo no me hubiera empujado

-No te preocupes, solo tengan más cuidado con su balón- contestó con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco de mi (pero no por completo). El chico solo agradeció y se volvió corriendo a su campo de práctica- ¿Estás bien Lovi?

¿¡Qué se suponía que debía hacer?! ¡El maldito español estaba justo enfrente de mí! Su rodilla derecha posicionada peligrosamente entre mis dos piernas, sus manos apoyadas en el pasto a lado de mis hombros y su rostro tan cerca del mío, tanto que casi podía ver cada poro impregnado en su piel

-¿Lovi?-pregunto un poco asustado debido a mi silencio. ¡Maldita sea que ya se quitara! Sólo debía empujarlo y el muy imbécil se quitaría inmediatamente de aquella incómoda posición, pero por más que quisiera apartarlo simplemente ni mis brazos ni mis piernas respondían. Fue en ese momento en que él entrecerró sus ojos, se acercó a mi cara y finalmente me besó, podía sentir sus labios intentando entreabrir los míos, sentía sus perfectos dientes chocar levemente con mi boca y como su respiración me golpeaba de lleno en las mejillas. Fue un beso corto en tiempo pero demasiado largo para mi pobre corazón

Antonio se apartó un poco para que yo lograra incorporarme un poco, aun sin decir nada y sentir aun mis labios tibios debido al roce

-Te amo Lovino- mencionó en casi un susurro mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me apoyaba en el tronco del árbol- Te amo…

Mi corazón latía, una…dos…tres…y más veces de las que podía contar. Eso simplemente era demasiado fantasioso para que estuviera sucediendo en realidad, y sin darme cuenta, tal vez mi pesimismo y mi falta de autoconfianza me hizo soltar una sonrisa seca (hasta podría decir burlesca), mientras intentaba ocultar mis ojos tras mi flequillo

-No te confundas…-dije intentando mantener la calma- ¿Me amas? ¿Qué tipo de confesión es esa Antonio?- no, eso no era amor. ¿Amor? ¿Alguien podría llegar a amarme de verdad? No, no lo creo- ¿Soy solo un estúpido capricho para ti o no?

-Lovi… ¡no es eso! Como puedes pensar que…- no le dejé terminar ya que le tome (con mis manos temblorosas) del cuello de la camisa

-Feliciano… ¡FELICIANO, FELICIANO, FELICIANO!- le grité en la cara cuando solo se poso la duda en sus ojos- ¡Todos! ¡Absolutamente todos siempre prefieren a Feliciano antes de mí! ¡No importa lo que haga! ¡No importa un carajo mis malditos esfuerzos! ¡Feliciano siempre será mejor! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! ¿¡TÚ?! ¿¡El perfecto Antonio Fernández Carriedo enamorado del inútil Lovino?! ¡JAH! Y dime… ¿¡qué harás después?! ¿¡Jugar conmigo hasta dejarme botado como una cualquiera?!- No, eso no era lo que quería decir, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si mi pútrida vida siempre había sido opacada por mi hermano quien (irónicamente) era el único que realmente me apreciaba- ¡PODRIAS TENER A CUALQUIERA PARA BESUQUEAR SI ES LO QUE QUIE…!- Pero nuevamente esos labios, que hace unos segundos había probado por primera vez, me sellaron la boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de un idiota tan perfecto como él? ¿Por qué un ser tan imperfecto como yo (lleno de defectos y sin ninguna cualidad) tenía que sufrir por un amor no correspondido?

-Basta Lovi…- susurró a mi oído cuando terminó el beso, para después hacer que lo soltara del cuello y poder rodearme con sus brazos- Me duele cuando te comparas de esa forma. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Yo te amo a ti: Lovino Vargas- Sentí unas leves gotitas saladas en mis mejillas que chocaban con el hombro del maldito español, ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan seguro de esa declaración?

-Te cansaras de mi bastardo…- dije en un nulo intento de apartarlo de mi

-No lo hare- contestó simplemente con un tono divertido

-Te cansarás y serás aun mas idiota de lo que ya eres cuando te des cuenta…-seguía diciendo mientras intentaba opacar mis palabras contra su pecho- Eres un bastardo, un tonto, imbécil, idiota, estúpido…- Oía la dulce risa de Antonio en mi oído después de todos aquellos insultos- Maldito infeliz…hiciste que me enamorara de ti…- Antonio se separo un poco para lograr mirarme a los ojos, ok lo admito… ¡estaba sonrojado! No es como si todos los días saliera con frases estúpidamente cursis para decírselas en la cara a la persona de la que estabas secretamente enamorado.

El bastardo español se giro hacia la bolsa olvidada de chocolates, de la cual saco una trufa y se la metió de lleno en la boca, para después solo besarme de una forma más intensa que las veces anteriores. Un suave y dulzón sabor hubo entre nuestros labios, nos besábamos mientras sentíamos como el chocolate se derretía entre nuestros labios y como el empalagoso sabor se sumergía entre nuestras lenguas. ¿Así que de esta forma sabia un beso del 14 de febrero? Tengo que admitir que el maldito beso fue mejor de lo que suponía

Nos pasamos como malditas sanguijuelas (si como esas de las que les hablaba al principio de este relato) pasándonos diversos chocolates entre boca y boca. El cielo se tornó de un color naranja por encima de nosotros y poco a poco la escuela se iba quedando vacía, era hora de regresar a casa.

No es como si mi opinión acerca de esta fecha hubiera cambiado. Seguía siendo un día de mierda, donde todas las estúpidas parejitas llenas de fondos rosas y una tierna balada de fondo se merecían ir al infierno mismo. Tal vez la única diferencia que existía sobre mi punto de vista sobre ese ridículo día era la visión de sanguijuelas que tenía para todas las personas que se besuqueaban en este día (ya que tal vez de esa misma forma me había visto yo esa misma tarde después de tanto beso con el bastardo), al final no había sido desagradable besarse con alguien más (y menos cuando hay chocolates de por medio) tal vez hasta podría ser un arte, donde yo era uno de los mejores artistas y…

-Oh…- soltó levemente Antonio mientras detenía sus pasos y miraba fijamente al frente

-¿Qué rayos te sucede bastar…?-dirigí mi propia mirada hacia aquello que estuviera viendo…oh no, no debía de haberlo hecho. En la entrada, a la vista de los pocos estudiantes que aun se encontraban en las instalaciones escolares, ahí como unas malditas sanguijuelas estaban mi estúpido hermano menor y ese macho-patatas alemán…AMBOS BESANDOSE

-AHORA SI QUE LO DEJO SIN HERENCIA AL HIJO DE…- Pero Antonio me detuvo antes de poder acercarme mas al par, ¡rayos! ¡Si que tenía fuerza el maldito idiota!- ¡DEJAME IR BASTARDO! ¡YA VERAS COMO DEJO A ESE MALDITO ALEMAN!- seguí insultando mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre. Asco, solo pude sentir asco al ver como ambos se besaban ¡y en plena vía pública!

OK, ¿saben qué? ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Las malditas personas se ven como horribles sanguijuelas al hacer ese tipo de actos! ¡Y te ves aun peor si eres italiano y besas a un fornido y estúpido alemán en la entrada de la maldita escuela! ¡QUE SE FUERAN A LA MIERDA! ¡Que todo el jodido mundo se fuera a la mierda! Que con lo que respecta a mí, este estúpido día, 14 de febrero, ¡es donde todas las malditas personas merecen irse a la mierda!

FIN!

* * *

Hikari: levante la mano quien se la paso soltero en este día! No? nadie? Entonces seré la única que mandará este día a la mierda! Ok no xD, no crean que estoy reprimida ni nada contra el día

Lovino: No que va! Se ve que disfrutas el día y te va de maravilla la vida *sarcasmo*

Hikari: *lo ignora* no estoy reprimida, el único reprimido aquí es lovi-love y bueno tengo que ser sincera al decir que me mate de la risa cuando lo andaba escribiendo. Espero que dejen sus reviews por fanfiction, amor-yaoi o facebook (no recomendable por FB ya que siempre los pierdo), gracias por leer y espero que los solteros y los que tienen pareja se la hayan pasado lindo en este dia. Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Por cierto, lo siento si dije muchas groserías o palabrotas en este fic, creo que cuando escribo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Lovi no puedo evitar decir puras palabrotas xD espero que no me haya sobrepasado. Nos leemos luego!


End file.
